Mitsuki Hyoudou
Mitsuki Hyoudou is the twin sister of Issei Hyoudou . She is one of the protagonists of the story, Highschool DxD: 'Til Midnight. Mitsuki is a member of the Agares Peerage as the Knight. Mitsuki is the current wielder of the Longinus Gear, Telos Karma. Her skill with this gear is so great that she earned the moniker, The Last Judge or God's Judgement. History Appearance Mitsuki Hyoudou is a beautiful girl in her late teens. She had brown hair and brown eyes. The male students at school have stated that she had a body rivaling that of the Four Great Ladies but don't pursue her of fear of Issei. She wears a different uniform from the others. She wears the standard uniform of the Kuoh Academy Honors Society. Personality Mitsuki is a calm, collected individual with the disposition of an army leader. Her true personality is that of a shy girl. She can only be described as pure in every sense of the word leading her brother and friends to be extremely overprotective of her. Issei refers to his sister as a true cinnamon roll. Her kindness makes her beauty more ethereal and unattainable as most will believe that she couldn’t possibly be real. Her pleasant and calming aura is enough to pacify even rioting mobs. Mitsuki speaks in a very polite manner towards others. Her voice is said to be very pleasant and extremely soothing. Issei comments that Mitsuki has inherited the better side of their mother’s personality and not just her looks. Despite being a shy, nice, and humble girl, Mitsuki's personality can do a complete 180. She can become a confident, stern, and pragmatic person. Issei and Irina refer to her as an “''edgelord''” due to her stating that she will “''bathe in the blood of her enemies''.” This is seen in battle where she does not hesitate to defeat her opponent in battle. This is more prevalent when she is with Lavinia who she sees as a rival. Apparently, according to Issei, Mitsuki is a closet pyromaniac. While Irina may be known as the Big Sister, Mitsuki embodies this in every sense of the word. Known as the team mom, Mitsuki dotes on every single member of Eden Squad especially Issei. Mitsuki has displayed the characteristics of having a brother complex for her twin brother. Issei mentions her as being extremely overprotective of him always brandishing Telos Karma whenever a girl tried to flirt with him. This overprotectiveness stems from several heartbreaks Issei has experienced at the hands of other women such as Rias Gremory and Raynare. Mitsuki's devotion and overprotectiveness of her twin stem from their childhood. Due to her receiving most of their parents' affection, Mitsuki often ignored and bullied her twin believing herself to be superior to him in every way. She began to change after Issei stood up for her after her classmates began to pick on her for her intelligence. It wasn't until they reached middle school when she saw her mother beating her brother for playing an eroge that she truly changed. Despite the fact that Issei told her that she was forgiven, Mitsuki will always harbor that guilt deep within the bowels of her soul. Trivia *Mitsuki Hyoudou's appearance is based on Nanako Yukishiro from Senryuu Shoujo. *Mitsuki's name means "beautiful moon." *Her original character draft had her name as Izumi. *Mitsuki's personality is a mixture of Jeanne D'Arc and Jeanne Alter from the Fate Series. *Unlike her brother, Mitsuki is a closet pervert and Issei has often caught her licking a picture of Vali Lucifer from time to time. Navigation Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Characters